Stranded
by Rose Starre
Summary: When the jet carrying several WWE Superstars mysteriously crashes onto a convenient island, they must quickly learn to survive until help arrives. In addition, they must figure out who is responsible for the plane's crashing. Whodunnit? Will they ever get off of the island?
1. After the Crash

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of its employees.**

Dean Ambrose rubbed his head. He had no idea what had made it hurt so badly. As his vision cleared, he noticed an oxygen mask dangling a few inches from his nose. "What the...?" he murmured, looking around. He was strapped into a seat on an extremely busted-up plane. Several other Superstars were haphazardly thrown about the aisles. It was very obvious to him that this airplane had crash-landed someplace.

Unlatching his seat-belt, Dean stood up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. He stumbled past the others and almost fell out of the door. The jet was all but tilted on its side, elevating the door a few extra feet from the ground. Carefully jumping down, he got a good look at the land around the crash site.

They had landed close to a shoreline, possibly on an island. Sitting down, Dean watched the waves for a short while. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw none other than his fellow Hound, Roman Reigns. "You know what happened?" Dean asked.

"Not at all," Roman replied, sitting next to Dean. "All I know is that one minute we were flying just fine; the next, we're here."

"Seems suspicious," Dean noted. "Don't you think?"

Roman did not answer, turning his attention to the waves. The two sat in silence for some time. All at once, they heard a loud cry. Exchanging a nervous glance, they quickly made their way over to the jet.

Clambering back up into the fuselage, they looked wildly for the source of the screaming. Near the back of the jet, they noticed Bray Wyatt attempting to comfort someone, which was a strange enough scene by itself. Erick Rowan and Luke Harper stood rather uncomfortably nearby.

Walking nearer, Dean and Roman saw, to both of their dismay, Bo Dallas. The usually optimistic Superstar was clutching his right arm and whimpering. "It's broken," Bray explained to the two former members of the Shield. "But you'll find a way to put a bright twist on it, won't you," he addressed Bo. The latter responded with a limp smile.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Later, once all of the Superstars had woken up and gotten out of the plane, they held some kind of council. "Alright, we're stuck here with no way to escape," Dean said. "We have, at present, no food or shelter. Plus, we have multiple injuries."

"No kidding," Dolph Ziggler grumbled, nursing a gash across his shoulder.

"First thing's first," Roman said, "We need to get some food and shelter. Will anyone who is not too badly injured stand up?" Wade Barrett, Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan, Luke Harper, Jey Uso, and Rob Van Dam stood. "Good," Roman continued. "Barrett, Rowan, and Harper will go and find food. The rest of you should stay and set up shelters."

"What about the rest of us?" Christian called. He blinked through the flow of blood dripping from the wound on his forehead.

"Someone's going to have to get you guys cleaned up," Dean answered, looking doubtfully at Roman.

"We're probably going to get stuck with that job," Roman sighed. "They can't exactly do it themselves."

"I hate it when you're right," Dean grumbled. He turned again to address the other Superstars, "We'll take care of that. Now, those of you that have something to do should go do whatever it is you have to do."

Those that weren't too seriously hurt scurried off into the nearby forest to gather either food or wood. As for Roman and Dean, they ran around, making makeshift splints, slings, and bandages out of whatever materials they could find.

Unfortunately for Dean, one of these patients was none other than former Shield member, Seth Rollins. "You," Dean growled, showing obvious contempt for the other Superstar.

"Look," Seth said, trying to make amends. "It wasn't my idea to get on that plane. Hunter..."

"Don't talk to me about Hunter," Dean snapped, purposely bumping Seth's broken leg.

Wincing, Seth tried again, "Dean, look. I..."

"How about you shut your mouth," Dean snarled. "I'll take care of your darn leg and we can both go back to ignoring each other. How's that sound?" Seth shook his head, but didn't utter another word.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Later on that night, once Kane had started up a fire, those in charge of gathering food started to set up a meal of sorts. Dean wandered over to where the shelters were being built. "How's it going over h;'

ere?" he asked.

"Well," Rob said, attempting to lean a bunch of sticks together in a tent-like shape. "It could be better." He sighed as the flimsy structure trembled and fell at the slightest wind.

Shaking his head, Dean walked towards Jey, who was trying to make some kind of wall. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

"What's it look like?" Jey snapped back. "It's a wall. I'm doing what you told me to do: make a shelter."

"Okay," Dean replied. "How long do you think it'll take?"

"I don't know," Jey mused. "Maybe a few more hours. Could be days."

"That's great," Dean grumbled to himself, walking away. "Rob can't even make a tent, Jey's shelter might take days, and who knows where Wyatt went."

"Don't worry," a voice called behind Dean. "We could always sleep under the stars the first night or so." Dean sighed; it seemed like Bo's usual demeanor had returned.

"Just so you know," Dean growled, "I'm not in the mood for any of your motivational nonsense."

"That wasn't nonsense," Bo explained, his customary joy wavering slightly. "Just a suggestion."

Dean looked back at the two unfinished constructions. Unfortunately, it seemed like they would have to sleep outside for the first night at least. He growled again. This was going to be quite an interesting venture.

OoOoOoOoOoO

After they had eaten the improvised meal, everyone had to figure out sleeping arrangements. "Where are we going to sleep?" Dolph enquired. "The shelters aren't done yet."

"Either in the sand," Roman answered, "or in the plane, if you prefer."

"I'm not going back in there," Rob declared, sitting indignantly in the sand.

"Neither are we," the Usos proclaimed.

Suddenly, they heard thunder in the distance. Rob and the twins shared a glance and, feeling quite defeated, retreated into the plane.

OoOoOoOoOoO

As everyone tried their hardest to get comfortable, Dean stared out the window at the ocean. He groaned as someone moved to sit beside him. Turning almost unwillingly, he came face-to-face with none other than Bo. "What do you want?" Dean growled.

"You looked lonely, sitting over here by yourself," Bo explained.

"I don't want your help," Dean snapped.

"That doesn't mean you don't need it," Bo replied with a grin.

"It does mean leave me alone," Dean retorted.

"Okay," Bo answered simply.

Dean snorted at him and turned back towards the window. Slowly, the gentle, rhythmic sound of the waves lulled him to sleep.


	2. The First Day

**Disclaimer: I am still not the owner of the WWE.**

Dean woke with the sun glaring directly into his face. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched as far as the seat ahead of him would allow. Stepping carefully around Bo, he exited the fuselage and tramped into the forest.

As he looked around for a little something to eat, the memory of the crash hit him like a ton of bricks:

_(Flashback)_

_Everything had been going fine. The jet had recently reached cruising altitude and was flying relatively smoothly. Dean glanced out the window at the clouds. It was then, right at that moment, that things began to go wrong. The plane jolted suddenly, as though something had struck the wing. Then came the steep, unsteady drop._

_The crash was, by far, the worst experience of Dean's life. The jet pulled up a bit too late, keeping the nose from impact, but preventing a proper landing. The landing gear also failed to deploy. The sheer velocity of the plane drove the wings clear through trees. All at once, the nose connected with a tree it couldn't bust through, stopping the jet._

_Dean couldn't remember much after that. He did, however, recall the intense fear that followed the crash. Oddly enough, it reminded him of a roller coaster ride gone horribly wrong._

_(End of Flashback)_

Shaking himself from the recollection of the terrible event, Dean found himself cowering beneath one of the trees. "How...?" he murmured.

"You jumped down there yourself," Bray answered, appearing from behind a different tree. "Yelling something about crashing."

"I remember what happened," Dean said slowly. "The flight, the plummet, the crash... Everything."

Bray looked at him strangely. "You remember the crash?" he asked.

"Yeah," Dean confirmed. "Most of it, at least."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bray brought Dean back to where the others were waiting. "Dean here remembers what happened," he announced. Instantly, the other Superstars snapped to attention.

"Well," Sheamus cried, "What happened on that plane?"

"I don't know exactly," Dean admitted. "All I know is that we suddenly dropped out of the sky."

"That doesn't just happen," Wade mused aloud.

"Unless something went wrong with the engines or something," Sheamus commented.

"But Vince told us that the plane was perfectly safe," Rob protested.

Silence followed that comment. Abruptly, Bray remarked, "Unless it wasn't the plane..."

All of a sudden, a flurry of men burst from the nearby bushes. The hapless Superstars were roughly grabbed and shoved through the foliage. As they were hustled along through an overgrown path, Dean thought one of the men looked suspiciously like Seth, but dismissed it as a coincidence.

_Sorry this chapter was so short. I just wanted to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. Mwahahaha! Ahem... I'll try to update as soon as I can._


	3. Captured

**Disclaimer: Still not owning...**

The now-captive group was pushed into a clearing filled with crude buildings. Several wild-looking women and children peered out of these structures at the Superstars.

In a harsh manner, they were forced into a vaguely decorated building. At the back of the building, there was a throne of sorts, made of bone and palm leaves. The Superstars could only hope that those bones weren't human.

The man sitting on the throne was as imposing as the bones of his perch. He held a scepter of carved bone and wore a crown of brightly colored feathers and a garment of tanned hides of some kind. He turned to a young man at his side and said something in a low, menacing voice.

"What did he say?" Jimmy Uso asked. Jey only shrugged in response.

The other man turned to the assemblage and spoke in broken English, "You have trespassed on our lands. You must pay the price."

"Well," Rob questioned. "What's the price?"

Turning back to the man on the throne, the other male spoke in a rapid tongue that no one among the Superstars understood. The man on the throne answered in the same language. "You will be kept here until we think of a price," the man, who was seemingly a translator, answered.

With that, the Superstars were escorted outside again. They were led to a second building, where they were tied to thick stakes in the ground. Their escorts scowled fiercely at them and left.

"Well that's just great," Dean snapped. "We're stuck here!"

"Maybe it's for the best," Bo answered cheerily. "At least we have shelter now." The Superstars were silent for a time, neither in agreement or dissension.

"Here's some bad news," Wade commented absently. "We're probably going to be cannibalized."

"Go figure," Roman grunted.

"There's always the possibility that they won't eat us," Bo remarked.

"Pretty slim possibility," Dolph muttered. "Did anybody else think that throne was made of human bones?"

"Did anybody not?" Dean retorted.

"Does anyone else think that we'll never get out of here?" Rob queried. "Because we're tied to stakes in a native village and have no way off of the island."

"Someone will notice that we're missing," Bo assured him. "Then, they'll come looking for us."

Just then, someone appeared in the doorway. Dean recognized him as the translator. "The chief says that you must stay in our village," he said. "You must not leave. If you do, you will not be well."

"What are we going to do?" Sheamus asked. "We can't hang around your village all day."

"Do not worry," the translator said with an almost sadistic grin. "There will be much for you to do." With those ominous words, he left the room.

"Hey!" Sheamus called after him. "Aren't you going to untie us, at least?" Almost as soon as he said this, some female natives scampered into the building and began untying the Superstars. "That'll do," Sheamus said, rubbing the place the rope had been only a few seconds before.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Later, the Superstars were wandering about the village, feeling quite alienated, since no one except the translator spoke English. "At least we have each other," Bo noted.

"Can it, Dallas," Dean grumbled.

The sun began to set and a few of the women of the village started a fire and began to cook some of the meat that the men had hunted earlier. The Superstars then realized how hungry they were. They hadn't eaten since the day before.

"Do you think they'll give us some of that food?" Jey asked.

"I sure hope so," Rob answered.

Forgetting the fact that the women did not speak English, Jey went over to them and questioned, "Can we have some food?" The women gave him a strange look and continued their duties. Jey glumly tramped back over to the group. "Forgot they don't speak our language," he sighed.

The translator must have seen that little exchange, because he began to approach the assembly. "Do not worry about meals," he said. "The women will cook for you as well. Today, you may count it free. Tomorrow, your strong ones will go with our hunters."

"What about our not strong ones?" Jimmy asked, gesturing at the rather poorly bandaged lesion in his arm.

"The women understand," the translator replied, nodding. "They will care for your wounds properly."

"Excellent," Sheamus said, cautiously touching his badly bruised ribs.

OoOoOoOoOoO

After dinner, the Superstars were again escorted into the building they had been detained in before. A few of the strongest men of the village rolled a large boulder in front of the doorway, preventing escape. The gathering was instantly enveloped in darkness.

"Looks like we'll be sleeping on the ground from now on," Dolph murmured, sitting down.

Everyone looked in Bo's general direction, expecting yet another optimistic comeback. Bray, who happened to have been closest to him, jabbed him in the good arm. "What?" Bo asked.

"Well?" Bray retorted.

"Well, what?" Bo countered.

"Where's the optimism, Dallas?" Dean demanded.

"Oh," Bo responded. "I've got nothing."

The silence was almost deafening. "You've got nothing?" Dean repeated slowly.

"Nope," Bo chirped.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Bray murmured, shaking his head.

"I honestly don't think any of us did," Roman responded.

Soon after the shocking revelation, they collectively shrugged and spread out. There was much bumping into one another, due to the complete darkness. Eventually, the Superstars were able to settle down.

A short silence later, Jey abruptly asked, "Hey, has anyone seen Seth?"


	4. The Second Day

**Disclaimer: I continue to own nothing.**

The next morning, a few men of the village rolled the boulder away from the entrance to the Superstars' prison. The translator was among them. "Wake up," he said. "The morning hunt is ready."

"What about breakfast?" Rob muttered drowsily.

"That is what you will hunt for," the translator replied, grinning sadistically.

"Do you guys have coffee?" Roman asked, repeatedly jabbing Dean, who was stubbornly trying to sleep. "Dean gets grumpy when he doesn't have his morning coffee."

"No," the translator responded. "I have never heard of that."

"He's going to be fun to have on the hunt," Jimmy joked, smiling teasingly at his twin brother.

"You're lucky," Jey retorted. "You don't have to hunt."

"That's because we're hurt," Dolph snapped. "It's not lucky."

"Whatever you say," Jey said, shrugging.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A few minutes later, the uninjured Superstars made their way out of the village, following closely on the heels of the village's hunters. They held crude spears in their hands and kept a sharp eye out for anything edible.

Dean dragged the end of his spear through the dirt, upset over the lack of coffee in the village. "When'll we find something?" he growled. "I'm hungry."

"Be quiet," Roman hissed, noticing the hunters' angered expressions. "You're scaring away the food."

"I liked it better when food couldn't be scared away," Dean grumbled.

"You're just going to have to deal with it," Wade snapped. "We're stuck here whether you like it or not." Dean groaned, but said nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoO

In the meantime, the injured Superstars were being properly treated for their wounds. The women were very gentle with the broken limbs and the lacerations. More official-looking bandages were wound around the injuries. "You know," Bo said, not really caring whether or not the woman tending him understood, "This is really nice of you, since we trespassed on your land and all."

The woman smiled softly at Bo, trying to convey that she appreciated his efforts at conversation. He grinned right back, completely misunderstanding the gesture. "It's a really nice village," he noted. "But, we'll have to leave soon. Vince, our boss, probably realized that we're missing and is sending a rescue squad right now."

Christian rolled his eyes as another woman coiled cloth around his head. "He really doesn't shut his mouth very often, does he," he noted, sighing at Bo's babbling.

Sheamus shook his head. "Too bad whatever happened last night didn't last long," he commented.

"Yeah," Christian chuckled. "That shut him up."

"I do wonder if Vince noticed anything, yet," Sheamus stated.

"C'mon," Christian replied, rolling his eyes. "This is Vince we're talking about. He's bound to have noticed."

OoOoOoOoOoO

The unscathed Superstars crouched silently in the bushes, tracking some rather pig-like animals. They did, in fact, have one in their sights. The creature was snuffling around in the underbrush, completely unaware of the spears currently pointed at it.

The hunters had moved a short distance away, silently watching the Superstars and observing their every move. Dean, who had finally gotten over the coffee issue, squinted at the pig, measuring the distance between him and it. He slowly pulled his arm back, carefully aiming his spear.

The basic contraption of wood and stone whipped through the air. Everyone thought that it would hit its mark. Unfortunately, the pig saw the motion and ran, squealing, from the area. Dean groaned in frustration, striking the ground before standing to retrieve his spear.

Shaking their heads, the hunters conversed among each other. They moved on unobtrusively, leaving the Superstars behind. "I thought you had it," Jay remarked as Dean returned to the group.

"Shut up," Dean growled. "Where'd the hunters go?"

"Aren't they right...?" Rob began, pointing to the place the hunters had been not long before. "Huh. They _were_ right there."

"So now they've left us?" Dean cried angrily.

"You saw how they were looking at us," Roman pointed out. "They didn't like how we were talking so loudly at first. I guess you disappointed them by missing."

"Well, that's their darn problem!" Dean snapped. "It's not my fault the darn pig saw that spear coming!"

"Would you two stop fighting!" Bray shouted. "You're keeping the pigs away. Remember that the others are depending on us." Erick and Luke wordlessly nodded their agreement.

"Fine," Dean growled. "If you know what you're doing, _you_ do the hunting."

"Alright," Bray retorted. "No problem." Turning to Erick and Luke, he said, "C'mon. Let's go hunt some pigs." With those words, he and the rest of the Wyatt Family disappeared into the bushes.

"What are we going to do?" Wade questioned.

"Just go back to the village, I guess," Roman answered, shrugging.

"Sounds good to me," Jey commented, turning around and going back down the trail.

"I will get that pig," Dean grumbled. "If it's the last thing I do."


	5. Escape Plans

**Disclaimer: Do I own anything? Nope.**

Needless to say, the translator was not pleased when a majority of the hunting party returned empty-handed. "What happened?" he cried. "And where are the other three? And the rest of the hunters?"

"Very few of us can actually hunt," Dean snapped. "And what do I care about the other guys? They left on their own."

The translator narrowed his eyes at Dean and motioned for one of the other men of the tribe. When the man came, he gave a sharp order in the strange tongue of the island. The Superstars all wondered what he said, until the other native roughly grabbed Dean by the arm and began to lead him towards the edge of the village.

"What do you think you're doing?" Roman blurted, charging after the native. Much to his surprise, though, the native turned and hissed at him, much in the manner of an irritated house cat.

Now undisturbed, the native led Dean to a large, circular pit just outside of the village. It was quite clear that the Lunatic Fringe was about to be thrown inside. "Hey," Dean cried, trying desperately to reason with his captor, "This seems just a bit too harsh, doesn't it? I mean, come on. I was just giving my honest opinion. You can't throw me into a pit for that."

Either the native did not care, or simply couldn't understand Dean's plea. "I have rights!" Dean screamed as a last resort, tumbling past the dirt sides of the pit. He landed with a muffled thud in the soft earth of the bottom.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, back within the village, the Superstars were stunned when the other native returned alone. "If any of you questions the authority of the chief or me," the translator threatened, "You will join your friend in the pit." Turning on his heel, he disappeared into a nearby building.

"By pit," Jimmy questioned, "Did he mean death? Or a literal pit?"

"Only one way to find out," Bo said cheerily, marching determinedly in the general direction of the pit.

"Is anyone going to follow him?" Christian asked. The other Superstars replied with several shrugs and shaken heads.

"I think one of three things will happen," Dolph noted. "Either he'll come back scarred for life, perfectly fine, or not come back at all."

"Anyone else voting for the third one?" Wade asked, "Anyone?" He only received a few weary glances for his trouble.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dean paced around the bottom of the pit, scowling and muttering angrily to himself. Truthfully, he was not expecting a visitor, much less a certain optimist.

"I guess he meant an actual pit," a voice said from above.

"Who said that?" Dean demanded. "I'm warning you."

"It's just me, Dean," Bo responded, revealing himself to the pit's occupant.

"You again?" Dean asked flatly. "Why don't you leave me alone for once?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were still alive," Bo answered.

"Yes," Dean seethed, not bothering to spare any feelings. "Just fine. For the last time, Bo, I don't need your help. Now go before I claw my way out of here and personally strangle you."

"If that's how you feel," Bo said quietly, "I'll go." He turned back around and trudged back to the village.

Dean snorted and resumed his pacing. He had no time to worry about some other person's mental welfare. After all, he had to plan an escape from the pit.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Told you," Dolph commented as Bo rejoined the group. "Scarred for life."

"Is Dean okay?" Roman demanded. "Is he alive?"

"He's okay," Bo answered. "He went right back to his old self."

"Then he's probably planning his escape as we speak," Roman sighed, almost with relief.

"Speaking of escape," Sheamus commented, "Since our injuries are properly taken care of, should we start thinking about that, too?"

"Keep your voices down," Bray hissed, appearing out of the forest with Luke, Erick, and a dead pig. "We don't need the natives hearing about any escape plans. While we do need one, we shouldn't alert them to it. If we do, we'll never get out of here."

"As much as I don't like saying it," Jey pointed out, "He's right. We won't get out of here if they know what we're going to do."

"So, we're going to need to have top secret meetings or something?" Jimmy inquired, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Exactly," Bray replied deviously.


	6. The Midnight Meeting

**Disclaimer: There is still no ownership on my part.**

Later on that same night, the Superstars, minus Dean, were again herded into the jailhouse-type building. Here, they waited in silence until about midnight, when the village was bound to be asleep. Then, they began to plan.

"Okay," Wade said. "Anyone have any brilliant ideas?"

"Well," Roman mused aloud, "First, we'll need to come up with a distraction of sorts."

"That would be ideal," Bray remarked. "Dean might be able to serve that purpose, since he's spending the night in that pit."

"Yes," Roman replied, "He's bound to be extremely irritated by morning."

"Then we'll sneak out?" Jimmy asked hopefully.

"It won't be that easy," Bray reprimanded. "We need a place to lie low until this whole thing blows over. Preferably someplace the hunters don't know and where we can see any incoming ships or planes."

"I saw a mountain earlier," Rob noted. "We could hide out up there if we need to."

"You sure that's a mountain?" Dolph questioned. "We're in the tropics. With all our luck, that's a volcano."

"We don't have a choice," Jey sighed. "Either we get picked off one by one here or we could withstand the elements on a possible volcano."

"And what if that thing is active?" Dolph snapped. "We'll be boiled alive!"

"It's not active," Bo spoke up, sounding certain. "There's no smoke coming out of the top."

"He's right," Rob added when no one responded.

"Fine," Dolph huffed. "So it isn't active. Why can't we just go back to the plane?"

"That would be too obvious," Roman responded. "There's shelter and food there. That's where they would expect us to go."

"So we're going to have to do the unexpected and climb a mountain that may or may not be a volcano?" Jimmy asked, clearly not liking the idea.

"Precisely," Bray replied, looking pleased in the dark.

"I don't like this," Christian grumbled. "It seems way too risky. We should just stay here, where it's safe."

"That's what they want us to do," Bray notes in a low voice. "They want us to stay so that they can make use of us. The moment we lose our practicality would be our final moment. Truthfully, I'm surprised they haven't taken any of our injured yet."

"Wait a minute!" Jey cried suddenly. "What about Seth?"

"What about him?" Christian enquired.

"He's missing," Jey answered. "I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Then it's already begun," Bray said solemnly. "We'll move tomorrow."

"What about the distraction?" Sheamus enquired. "We haven't figured that out yet."

"If Dean fails to deliver a proper distraction tomorrow morning," Bray noted, "My boys and I will figure something out." Luke and Erick nod wordlessly in the darkness.

"If we get separated during our escape," Roman directed, "We should meet at the top of the mountain. There is no way we would be able to find each other otherwise."

The Superstars quietly agreed and settled down to sleep. They needed as much rest as they could possibly get in order to be ready for the morning's escape attempt.

_That's right, folks! I'm back! Hopefully, I'll be focusing on this one a bit more in the near future. Until then, see you later!_


	7. Freedom

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

The following morning brought a light rain. Darker clouds to the West promised an impending storm. Because of this, Bray warned the others that, if they could not find adequate shelter on the mountain, they should hide out in the forest. The idea seemed reasonable to the others and they quickly agreed.

Dean, in the meantime, was terribly aggravated at being left in the pit overnight. In fact, to the casual observer, he looked almost ready to kill any unfortunate creature that dared pass nearby. Fortunately, when Roman visited him to inform him of the plan, he was too far below-ground to be able to attack.

Roman cautiously peered over the edge and whistled to get his friend's attention. "Dean," he said, "Last night, we made a plan to get out of here. We're eventually going to end up at the top of the mountain. You should be able to find it. Oh, and, since you've been stuck down there since yesterday, we decided that you should be the distraction."

"Why me, though?" Dean questioned. "I don't have time to plan like you guys did."

"Since when do you plan anything?" Roman retorted, smirking.

"Touché, my friend," Dean replied with a devious grin of his own. "Touché."

OoOoOoOoOoO

As the rain began to intensify, the natives let Dean out of the pit using a rope. As soon as he was clear of the edge, he knocked one of them down and began fighting viciously. "Uh, I guess that's our cue," Roman announced. "Let's get going."

The Superstars moved as quickly as their sore bodies would allow. Since the hunters had already left on the morning hunt, there was little resistance. The teenage boys of the village ran after them, brandishing dull training spears, but they were ignored.

At some point during the mad dash for freedom, a small group of ragged-looking dogs crossed their path. They stopped and snarled at the Superstars, causing them to pause. "What are we going to do now?" Christian asked. "We're going to get caught if we don't move."

"Maybe they're friendly," Bo suggested. He stepped forward and moved his uninjured hand towards the nearest one. The dog lunged forward and snapped at him. "On second thought, maybe they're not," he squeaked, hiding behind Bray.

"We need to move now!" Jimmy cried frantically. They could hear voices not too far behind them.

"Go," Roman commanded. "I'll take care of this." As the Superstars obediently found another path and continued, he turned his full attention to the dogs and hoped the natives wouldn't arrive.

They stood silently for a few seconds, under a temporary stalemate. Then, one dog lunged ahead and began the vicious attack. Roman was ready and threw it aside with ease. However, he quickly found that fighting five dogs bent on his destruction was not what one might consider easy.

Luckily, Dean came crashing through the bushes a few minutes later. "Seriously?" he asked, plucking a dog off of Roman with apparent deftness. He promptly threw it against a tree, after which it did not move. "We escape and they send us killer dogs?"

"Yeah," Roman said, watching the remaining dogs flee in terror. "Come on; we need to catch up with the others."

"Good plan," Dean agreed, already taking off down the path. "I had a close call with a couple of natives a short while back. We can't stop now." Roman nodded and hurried after him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Eventually, everyone reached the rendezvous point on the mountain. Several Superstars' conditions had worsened during their flight, adding a few more scrapes and bruises to their injuries. The storm loomed closer than ever, but Luke had located a small overhang they could shelter under. "Looks like we lost them," Christian sighed with relief.

"For now," Roman noted, carefully nursing a few dog bites. "From here onwards, we are wanted men."

"It could be worse," Bo added. "This could be an active volcano."

"Which we still haven't ruled out yet," Wade grumbled.

The Superstars sat in silence as the light rain transformed into a thunderstorm. Some even dozed off thanks to a combination of exhaustion, boredom, and the sound of rain on the stone overhead. All was peaceful, until a figure suddenly clambered under the overhang.

Roman instantly jumped up to fight off the intruder. "Hold on a second, Roman," the figure pleaded. "It's me; Seth."

"What are you doing here?" Dean growled.

"Yeah, we all thought you were dead," Jey piped up.

"They tried to kill me," Seth said, settling himself against the stone wall. "Luckily, I was able to escape."

"Not so lucky if you really think about it," Dean muttered crossly.

Elbowing Dean in order to shut him up, Roman asked, "How did you know where to find us?"

Smiling knowingly, Seth replied, "I only had to follow your path of destruction through the jungle. It wasn't that difficult."

"Sorry to be cutting in on your conversation," Bray snapped quietly, unsuccessfully trying to push Bo off of him for the tenth time. "But, we should get some sleep. Because we escaped, the natives are bound to be looking for us. We shouldn't stay in one place for too long."

The Superstars lingering in the waking world agreed and slowly began to drift off to sleep. A few of them were concerned about being discovered by the natives, but exhaustion eventually claimed the last of them.


	8. Dissention

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to type this out at this point? I mean, I won't be owning the WWE any time soon.**

Dolph woke with a start in the middle of the night. He wasn't entirely sure why, however. It was still raining, even though the lightning and thunder appeared to have moved on. Looking around at the other slumbering Superstars, he did notice that one thing was different: Bray, Luke, and Erick were all missing.

Creeping carefully to the edge of their temporary shelter, Dolph searched for the three absent Superstars. Unfortunately, his efforts were in vain. Retreating beneath the overhang, he gently shook Bo awake. "Where is your brother?" he asked him.

"I don't know," Bo replied, rubbing his eyes drowsily. "He has to be somewhere."

A few moments later, Dolph decided he was going to keep watch for the three. He seated himself a short distance from the edge of the overhang. Two or three hours later, just as he was beginning to doze off again, the missing trio returned. "Where have you guys been?" he questioned, snapping awake.

"Perhaps you didn't hear what I said last night," Bray explained. "We should move shelters every so often. We were just scouting out a new location."

"In the middle of the night?" Dolph enquired suspiciously.

"What's the big idea?" Sheamus grumbled, glaring sleepily at the culprits.

"These clowns decided that now would be a good time to scout out some new locations for shelter," Dolph explained heatedly.

"Look," Bray snapped, "If you want to go back to the village and get killed at the earliest convenience, be my guest. We are trying to keep you alive."

"By sneaking out in the middle of the night; I get it," Dolph added flatly. "If we're going to stay alive, we should stick together."

"Quiet down," Roman growled suddenly. "With all your arguing, you're going to wake up every living thing on this island." He turned to Bray and added, "Dolph is right, though. We need to stick together, no matter how dangerous it may seem to you."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Some hours later, the news that the Wyatt Family had snuck out the previous night had gotten around the group of Superstars. Unfortunately, a split began to show within the group, with some actually siding with the infamous Family.

"They're just looking out for us," Seth reasoned, glaring at those that had sided with Dolph. "If we stick with them, we will survive. What does Dolph know about staying alive in situations like this?"

"Sticking together is our best bet," Rob snapped back. "It's gotten us safely this far. Why change our tactics?"

"Besides, Seth," Dean added, "This is a bit off topic, but your leg healed awfully fast, didn't it?"

"It turned out not to be actually broken," Seth began to explain.

"So you were faking it!" Dean shouted suddenly, cutting off the former member of the Shield.

"Dean," Roman warned.

"Look, he was faking an injury and disappeared for a few days," Dean reasoned heatedly. "Wouldn't you think he's hiding something?"

"I know you're still mad about what happened a few months ago," Roman pointed out. "That is no reason to put all the blame on him. He was in the crash too, remember? We both know he wouldn't do that to himself." Dean snorted indignantly, but said nothing more.

Seth shook his head in mock pity. "This will never work," he remarked to Bray. "We should leave them. We'll be better off on our own."

Nodding in agreement, Bray called to those that had taken his side in the earlier argument, "Follow me. We're going to a new shelter in the forest." With those words, he began to lead his small group down the mountain.

"Fine!" Dean yelled after them. "Leave! We don't need you!" But the group kept walking.


End file.
